


Whispers

by ImpulseisLost



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is like, Ghost everyone but seungmin and jeongin now, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin and Jisung really need hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeongin is a frightened boi, Other ghost au!, Sorry Minho, Sorry Seungmin, The first chapter is lowkey me projecting my fear of take offs onto Minho, and a lot more refrenced character death, changbin is pretty done with this post apocalypse bullshit, ghost!Seungmin, i keep adding to this apoclypse au and idk why, i keep adding tothis au instead of finishing my other ghost au, i'll update the tags as i go along, jisung probably deserves better, more scared than he lets on, pretty sure im bullying felix in 2, some kinda apocolyose au, sorry felix, wew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseisLost/pseuds/ImpulseisLost
Summary: "Breathe Hyung, you're doing good."Or, just my throwing my drabbles and one shots onto ao3 because i'm happy with them





	1. "Breathe Hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Tumblr and Wattpad cause wew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is afraid of planes, and should probably remember to breathe

The boy felt his breath hitch, and stutter, as he boarded the plane. His knees felt weak and his balance shifted as he reached for the material of Chan's shirt in front of him. The elder turned his head slightly, before pulling him in close for a hug.

He didn't say anything, just taking his boarding pass and showing both his and Minho's to the people in the plane. There was a quiet murmur around him, and Minho felt himself be lead down the aisle between seats.

 _Calm, breathe. In, two, three, four, out, two three, four._  The dancer whispered to himself gently as Chan unwrapped his arms, and gently pushed Minho into his seat. His breath stuttered again, until he felt a hand link into his.

"Breathe Hyung." He heard Jeongin whisper, rubbing his hand, "We'll be in the air soon. Relax." Minho nodded numbly, trying to breathe again. in, two, three, four. Out, two three four.

When he felt he could breathe without struggling, he looked up, listening to the staff as they went through the safety routine. And clenched is hand against Jeongin's. He felt the plane move, and took another deep breath, dropping his eyes back down to his lap, where his hand was clenched. Where his knuckles were white from how hard he gripped his knee.

"You're doing amazing Hyung. Just breathe." Jeongin reminded him, as the plane started taking off. As they staff reminded everyone about their seat belts.

The next while was a tense mess of clenching the youngest's hand, and breathing. He stared down at the ground below him, taking deep breaths until Jeongin whispered that It was fine. They could move now.

"You did good Hyung. Really good."


	2. Welcome Back, Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome Back Felix."

The gun going off had surprised them, the fact it'd hit Woojin had shocked them. But the way that Chan had found himself isolated, a arm twisted behind his back and cold metal at his head, just terrified them.

"Stay still, or I'll shoot." Woojin's teeth gritted, as he shifted to try see, only to be held still by Minho, his eyes wide as he stared at Chan and his captor.

The young man's once platinum hair now lay, styled in a coppery gold colour, as he stood, gun to Chan's head. Chan swallowed, his eyes flickering between his members.

Hyunjin's weapon was half way out of his holster, Seungmin barely managing to hold the man's arm still. Where as Jisung looked liked he'd seen a ghost, hand already reaching for Changbin, clearly shaking as he gaped.

A shaky breath from behind Hyunjin, alerted him to Minho, pressing a cloth into the wound on Woojin's arm as they watched.

"I'll repeat, stay still or I'll follow my orders for once. It won't be pretty, I can promise you that." That deep voice, that'd once been laughing as Jisung chased him, the one that still haunted his dreams.

"Hyung?" A voice pulled Chan's attention over, Jeongin, crouching by himself. His voice wobbly and terrified he continued.

"Felix Hyung? I-is that you?" The gun pressed harder against his temple, shaking slightly, "Hyung, we missed you."

He could feel the hand twisting his arm behind his back in a painful position shaking clearly now.

"Don't..." Felix started, his voice soft, weak.

"Felix, what are you doing?" Another voice, softer. Pain filled. Felix's eyes flashed to Jisung's, then to where he was clutching onto Changbin for support. and back to the eyes that seemed to bore into him.

"Felix, that's Chan you're threatening. That's one of your brothers. You're hurting him. What are you doing?" Jisung's shock had faded, as he took a slight step forwards, towards the pair of Australians.

There was a moment of hesitation, before Chan was pushed into Jisung, as Felix scrambled back, the gun in his hands dropping to the ground. The was fear clear on his face, something clearly running through his mind as he clutched his head tightly.

Jisung took another step, around Chan.

"S-stop! Don't get, Don't get closer. Please." He was maybe three steps out of the elder's arm reach, sinking to the ground to clutch at his head and shiver.

Another step, and Felix whimpered out a please in English. Jisung smiled mournfully, crouching and hesitantly extending his hand to the other boy.

"Fe, let's go home, yea? We all missed you." His voice was stronger now as he waited for Felix to reach out for him. To show he still needed them, as much as they needed him.

A minute passed, then another 30 seconds, where Chan held the rest of the boys back as Jisung crouched in front of Felix. Hyunjin hesitantly released his weapon, and Jeongin slowly rose.

 _He shouldn't be here,_  Chan thought, glancing back at the boy.  _He doesn't need to see this._

Another 30 seconds passed, before Felix slowly reached out, reaching for Jisung's hand, before he grabbed it. Jisung pulled him in for a hug, standing slowly and wrapping his arms around the other.

"Welcome back, Felix."


	3. Winter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't remember much, but that's fine. He has Changbin to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted on Wattpad and Tumblr

_Being alone for so long, it does strange things to one’s mind,_ the boy thought as he hung, suspended upside down in mid air. The general bustle and noise of the humans around him, even walking _through_ him at times, did nothing to alleviate the sense of loneliness he felt.

For, even if he saw them, felt their bodies pass through him with a disgusting clarity, the humans didn’t see him. Didn’t see the barely concealed scars upon his body. Didn’t feel the way he tensed up, when someone’s chest passed through his face.

He was completely, and utterly alone, in a street of people.

It’d been that way for years.

He drifted, following paths that gave him a sense of Deja Vu. He was used to the feeling, wondering if any of the people he passed were people he used to know. Wondering if any paths he walked down, were paths he’d walked in life.

It wasn’t a new thought.

 

Seoul at night, that was his favourite time of day in this city.

When the neon lit the streets up in a multi coloured haze, and he could see rainbows through his translucent skin. The lights making him vanish into the night, and he could forget he was alone.

When the darkness of an empty park swallowed him whole, and he could see his veins and tendons lined under his skin, against the dark grass. When he could become real for a few hours.

When the ground was blanketed with fresh snow, and he could run and play in drifts, forgetting that cold and heat had ever existed. When he could play.

When the lights on houses and apartments came on, and the man was on his balcony waiting patiently for the ghost to appear. When he could talk to the only person in the world who could see him.

 

He’d met Changbin a year prior, when the boy had quiet literally run into him, expecting to pass through him, and didn’t.

“Dude, what the fu— _Oh_.” He’d snapped, turning around to glare at the ghost, and froze. His eyes had widened then, as he’d realised that this scary, tough looking human, was looking directly at him.

“You, you can see me.” He’d stuttered out, shifting back from the human, who’d rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and glanced around.

“Yea… Uh, listen this is a really bad place to talk for me so…” He’d let out a nervous laugh, before motioning the ghost to follow him. Which was how he had learnt that;

  A) Changbin lived in a small apartment with his best friend, who never seemed to sleep.

  And B) That his name was Changbin, and he was a _stressed_ member of a group of humans spread all over the world that could see ghosts.

And the only one, that either of them knew in Seoul.

 

Tonight was different, the ghost noted on night, as he perched in the railing waiting for Changbin. There was something different about the feeling and he wasn’t sure what.

Maybe it was the wind, or the stars he could barely see among the bright city lights. Whatever it was, he was enjoying it. Through the window of Changbin’s sliding door, the one both he and his flat mate had apparently decided to leave the curtain open for tonight, the boy could see Changbin talking to his flat mate. The other had apparently dyed his hair from that golden blonde he had yesterday to a dark blue. It looked nice.

As he waited, for the other to notice him, the ghost played with the snow on the balcony. He looked away, enjoying the city’s bright night life, his fingers running through cold that he chose not to move. Not for the first time, he wondered who he’d been before his death.

He remembered how he’d died, the chaos around him as it’d happen, but nothing before that. He’d told Changbin this when the other had asked.

The sound of the sliding door opening drew his attention, to the human closing the door and waving gently.

“Hyung.” The ghost greeted softly, his hand falling off the railing to wave back. He’d decided months ago that because Changbin was older than him physically, that it was only right to call him hyung.

“Have a nice day?” Changbin smiled and nodded, coming to lean next to him.

“Figure out anything else about your past yet?” The conversation they were having, was one they’d had countless times before. The ghost almost knew his response off by heart now. He’d deny that he knew anything, and ask the human if he’d found anything else out only for him to deny as well. Then they’d switch topics. That was how the ball went.

“Unfortunately not.” The ghost whispered, not that he needed to, “Did you find anything out for me?” He already knew the answer to this, He alrea–

“Yes, actually. We finally got lucky.” The ghost fell through the failing, and several floors, in his surprise. And he was very grateful for Changbin waiting while he rose back up to his balcony.

 

“You did? What’d you find out?” He asked, excitedly, as he hooked his arms over the railing. He could hardly breathe, well to be fair he never breathed, out of excitement. Finally, he’d find out about himself.

“Yea. I was thinking about how you’d told me about… Y’know. So, I decided to search up any deaths similar to yours. I found a few, but one of the articles had a picture of someone looking like you. A student ID picture or something by the looks of it.”

“Do you, do you have the article? Can you show me?” he asked frantically. Changbin nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and opening it. The ghost watched as he tapped his way through screens of white, before lifting it to show him.

The article had been titled,  _Missing peoples finally located_ , which hadn’t surprised the ghost. He’d barely started existing like this when the police had stormed the place.

It’d started off explaining the situation, how his captor (Or so it seemed) had been kidnapping random students of the streets and taking them to a secluded building on the edge of Seoul. From there, it had comments from other people he remembered seeing in the room with him. Then–

“Students, Kim Seungmin and Choi Yeonggi were among the few to…” The ghost trailed off, getting distracted by a picture of a familiar face.  _His_  face. He examined the caption under it closely, lips parting.

“Is that…?” He asked, looking up at Changbin with wide eyes. The question didn’t need to be finished for the older to figure it out.

“Yes. That’s you, Kim Seungmin.” The name felt right. Seungmin smiled gently, looking relieved.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” He whispered gently. The other smiled again, looking pleased as he tucked his phone away.

“I can take an educated guess though.”


	4. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix doesn't know what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's mention of felix being drugged, but that's any waring i have
> 
> cross posted on wattpad and tumblr

"You know, it'd be quicker to just kill him." The younger commented, watching as the other man quickly pushed his clip into place and double checked that safety was off. Chan glanced over at Jisung , raising an eyebrow.

"Our contact said they wanted him alive. We deliver what they want, or we don't get payed." He commented dryly, tucking the handgun into it's holster, "Remember, you pair have the easy job."

Changbin grumbled, turning back to his laptop and tapping a couple keys.

"Cause hacking security feed is easy, hyung." He muttered, glancing up to catch Chan shrug.

"I have to catch the guy. You get to stay safe. I don't." Changbin snorted. Safe? What was that?

"Whatever. Just remember the codewords, and I'll get you outta there as fast as I can."

"Orange, mission complete. Lime, get me the fuck out. Tangerine, get yourself out." Chan recited dryly. Changbin offered a nod up.

"Get going then." Jisung noted, pushing at Chan's arm. The elder got up with a groan, double checking the holster was hidden by his suit jacket.

"Hopefully, I'll be done by 12." He said once, staring at Changbin, then Jisung, before strolling out the door and picking up the invitation that rested on the table by the door.

"Do we worry?" He heard Changbin ask Jisung as he went. The last thing he heard before the door slammed shut was JIsung's reply of, "No."

 

 

Festivities were already in full swing by the time that Chan walked in the door, folding his invitation back into his suit. The Australian's eyes glanced around as he surveyed the room for his target. A flash of orange in the crowd of browns and blacks was his only catch of the boy he was looking for.

 _"You found our guy, hyung?"_  Changbin's voice came through an ear piece. Chan hummed at him, as he strolled through the crowd, ducking and weaving around people.

"Not yet." He whispered, as he slipped after the trace of orange he'd seen, "But I will." He heard a grunt of affirmation from the other side as he searched around again. Another flash of orange hair flicked past him. And Chan headed after it.

It was the man he was looking for after all.

His eyes followed the orange hair as he followed it, watching as the man it belonged to ducked into an alcove in the hall. Chan smiled gently as he rounded the corner, adjusting his features into one of pleasant surprise.

"Ah, I see someone else found the corner I planned to hide in." He commented with a gentle laugh, leaning next to the... Young man.

His target was a lot younger than he thought, now that he looked at the guy. Freckles dusted the bridge of his nose as the boy's eyes widened into genuine surprise.

"I um, pardon?" He mumbled, in a slightly accented tone. Chan hummed once for Changbin's benefit.

"Ah, nothing. Who might you be?" He asked like he didn't already know the boy's life story. Still, had to keep up facades. Especially if he wanted to get this job done without a hitch.

"Uh, Felix. Lee Felix." Chan was genuinely surprised here. Records had always referred to him as 'Yongbok'. Although, Felix suited him rather well. Much better than the Korean name did.

"Felix? Not from South Korea I take it?" The boy fidgeted under Chan's gaze. And he wasn't surprised, really. He'd been told he was rather intense sometimes.

"N-no. I'm, uh... From Australia?" He'd said the country's name in English. Chan nodded once, hoping Changbin was getting this.

"Oh really? Me too. Uh, oh! My bad. I'm Chris, sorry." It'd been a while since he'd used his English name, but better put up appearances right? Either way it seemed to relax Felix, as the boy nodded slowly, slouching on the wall with a quiet sigh.

"Long day?" Chan asked sympathetically, as the boy nodded.

"Mm, Mr K-- My Father wanted me to be here but... I'm more of a socially recluse kind of person." Chan noted the slip up. It'd be interesting to tell Woojin when he finished the job.

"That's understandable." He murmured, glancing around once, "Want a drink?"  
  


 

In hindsight, it'd been all too easy to lace the drink he was retrieving for Felix with sleeping pills. And once he'd gotten Felix to drink it, it'd been easy to sneak the sleeping boy out the building. The moment he'd reached the car Jisung had running for the pair, Chan smiled, setting the sleeping boy in the back seat and making sure he wasn't falling anywhere anytime.

"Code?" Jisung asked him, as he slipped into the front seat. Chan smiled again, buckling his own seat belt.

"Orange." And they drove off, long before the alarms went off for the missing boy from the party.  
  
  
  


Felix found himself awake, on a plain bed, and still in his his suit from the party Mr Kim had thrown that night -- Minus the jacket which he spotted draped across the edge of the bed. To his surprise, it seemed as if he'd been just... Left.

The boy glanced around the room, (It was plain, bare walls with three beds in the room, one of which looked like someone had recently slept in it.) and sat up. The last thing he remembered from last night was... Chris, and the drink and gosh damn it what the hell had happened last night?

The door opened, and speak of the devil, there was Chris, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a slightly too big t-shirt.

"Great, you're awake." The man noted, leaning on the wall. Felix blinked, slowly.

"You drugged me!" Chris tilted his head slightly, watching the boy with a guarded expression. Felix hated when people did that.

"I did. Would you rather I left you to the party? I can just as easily return you." He replied, a yawn escaping him soon after. Felix hissed, looking away.

"Look at it this way, Lee Felix, you've been given a chance to return home," Chris continued, watching as the boy squirmed, "I thought you'd at least be happy to know that."

"I am, but--"

"Then seize what you're given. Anyway, you should really talk to Changbin about this. Probably should get changed first, unless you're comfortable in a suit?" Chris cut Felix off, asking his question with an eyebrow raise. Felix quickly shook his head, because no this suit wasn't the least bit comfortable. And he kinda wanted a shower anyway.

"Good. You look slightly too tall for most of Binnie's clothes, but take a look at mine or whatever, I don't care. Bathroom's the first door to the right, my shit's there." And with that, Chris left the room.

Felix blinked before hesitantly standing up.

"Oh. Fuck."

 

 

Chris had been right about this 'Binnie's' clothes being to small. At least pants wise. He wasn't sure about anyone else, but Felix wasn't exactly fond of his trousers showing off an inch of his ankle. That's what he had shorts for anyway.

So that's how he found himself, about half an hour later in a mash up of two different strangers clothes in variations of black, grey, and dark grey. It wasn't the best, but at least he was wearing something other than what he'd been practicably forced into last night. Anything was better than that right now.

The door to the room opened as he was half way through this thought, and a different man comes in, and speaking.

"Hey Channie Hyu-- You're not Chan. Uh... Yongbok?" The man clearly had no clue about his other name, but the use of his Korean one was enough to have Felix making a noise of displeasure. The other man paused, biting at his lip for a moment.

"So this is where Hyung left you then." He noted after a moment, offering up a grin before continuing on, " _Anyway,_ I'm just gonna let you know that... Your cousin I think it was, is gonna drop by in a couple hours to get you back home."

That was news to Felix. He hadn't seen Minho in... Months now. Even before his own strange disappearance. The family didn't talk about him either.

"Minho Hyung?" He asked cautiously. The man paused, be nodding.

"That's what he said his name was." Felix relaxed for a moment before the man continued, "Now then. I'm uh, Changbin. And you're apparently Yo--" He cut himself off as Felix hissed once at the name.

"It's  _Felix,_ actually."

"Right, Felix." The man --Changbin, Felix reminded himself-- leaned on the wall, staring at him dryly. Felix glanced away, fingers drifting to his neck and finding his pulse without him even realising.

"So, Minho hyung is going to take me home, how do I know you're not lying and you're not selling me back to Mister Kim?" Changbin smiled grimly at him, before looking out the window in the room. Felix couldn't tell where they were from the scenery and he hated it.

"We won't. Because Jisung'd probably shoot Chan if he were to try. Then you." He said in a light tone, as if this were normal. Normal to have some sort of trigger happy...  _Person_  in your friend group. Changbin laughed then, watching Felix again.

"Trust me here, he would rather kill you than have you go through that again." Changbin said, his voice soothing.

"Th-That's fair. Then... What do I do while I'm waiting for him?" Changbin shrugged in reponse.  _Gods, this is going to be a long few hours_ , Felix told himself then, allowing himself to drop onto the nearest bed, and allow slumber to take him.

 

 

"Hey, Kid. Wake up." A boy shook Felix's shoulder, rousing the boy enough for him to blink blearily into the other's face. The stranger sighed, pulling him up into a sitting position and shaking him again.

"Oi, Freckle boy, your rides here. Wake the fuck up, or I'm going to unceremoniously help you do the ice bucket challenge or some shit. " That seemed to wake him up, as Felix jerked back from him, and promptly fell off the bed. The stranger raised an eyebrow, clearly judging him pretty hard.

"Welcome to the land of the living Orange-Head. Now get your ass up before Chan Hyung comes for either of ours for being slow." Felix stood up, lips parted in surprise, as the boy reached over, and wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling him out of the room.

"That only took literally forever." He muttered, casting a glance back at Felix. Or, more like a glare.

"Sorry." Felix mumbled, for the person pulling him to scoff, nodding at Changbin as they pass by the guy in a hurry.

It's a relief when they make it to Chris, and Felix is let go.

"Here you go Hyung, I'm done now." The boy whined, sitting down in a chair nearby and turning to a game, as Chris started talking to Felix in English.

"Minho ssi should be here soon, and it'd be better if you weren't falling asleep as soon as he got here." The boy in the chair twitched his hands, moving whatever character in the game he was playing. Felix nodded numbly, looking at the ground.

A bell rung from somewhere within the house, and Chair boy turned to Chris with a frown.

"Think he's here Hyung." Chris, just sighed at him, rising in a fluid motion and nodding at Felix before leaving. Silence fell in the room, before the boy sighed and looked at Felix carefully.

"Hope you at least get a good few weeks before Kim comes looking for you." He muttered. Felix started, surprise gracing his face, before he offered up a shy smile.

"Um, thanks." He whispered, before Chan came back into the room with another man, and Felix felt himself smile brightly.

"Minho Hyung!" He chirped, running over and hugging the elder male with a pleased cry. The man... Paused, glancing around before hugging Felix back.

"He wasn't harmed I suppose?" Chris shook his head, stepping back from the pair. Minho hummed, a pleased smile gracing his face.

"Felix-Ah, are you alright?" He murmured, stepping back from the boy with a cocked eyebrow. Felix nodded shyly, feeling safer now that his cousin was here. Minho hummed again, looping an arm around Felix again and glancing at Chris.

"The payments been transferred to your account. So, uh.. I'll take my cousin and leave your be now, then?" Chris nodded, gesturing behind him.

"A pleasure doing business with you."


	5. Monday Mornings

Hyunjin’s grip on your hand as you walked into the building tightened, the man beside you casting a reassuring smile.

“You’ll do fine, ___, you’re probably one of the most qualified people I know for this.” A bubble of weak laughter escaped your lips.

“I know, I know. I’m just…. really worried.” You let the words hang in the air for a moment, before he pulled you in for a hug, clinging tightly.

“Don’t be. You’ve got this, trust me.” He pulled away, linking his fingers with yours again and pulling you gently in the way if the front desk.

How you ever got so lucky to get someone like hyunjin in your life? You'll never know


	6. In Memoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't remember how much sleep he'd had in the last week

He let his hands run through Hyunjin’s hair with a quiet hum, brushing through the ashen locks and pulling them off the boys face with every movement of his hand. It’d been a long week, and Hyunjin was the only person that Jisung had left now.

A week of hiding in cold and dark buildings, waiting for mutants to pass so they could move to their next safe spot. A week of crying over lost loved ones.

Before the outbreak, all Jisung had been was Hyunjin’s neighbour. And Hyunjin had been that boy that, Jisung would barely murmur a passing hello to as he went to chase after Youngjae. Now, they were here. Clinging to each other for dear life everytime one of them came near them.

Hyunjin stirred under Jisung’s hand, as he kept brushing through his hair, letting a quiet sigh as his grey eyes flickered open to stare at Jisung.

“‘Sungie, did you get any sleep at all?” He slurred out, voice heavy from sleep, as he tugged the smaller to lay down beside him.

“Couldn’t, too much going on. Too much to think about.” Jisung replied, relaxing into the elders arms. If he were to be honest with himself, Jisung was exhausted. He couldn’t remember how much sleep he’d gotten in the past week.

Hyunjin hummed, tightening his grip.

“Just try to get some, then” He whispered, yawning after as Jisung nodded, eyes already slipping closed.

“A’Ight, Jinnie.” He mumbled back, snuggling into his arms and letting darkness take him.


	7. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally forgot to post the one when i wrote it

Chan’s  hand gripped his just the slight bit tighter, as they stared out at the passing mutant. Scraps of cloth hung between the scales, stained brown with blood, and it’s claws and hand things were covered in the blood of Jeongin’s family.

The boy whimpered, covering his eyes and pressing closer to Chan. Memories of his father screaming as whatever it was affected him, and turned him feral. Memories of hiding in a closet as his hyung and mother were mauled…

Chan’s arm wrapped around him, as he stared at the passing creature. Chan wasn’t like Jeongin. He was brave, strong, fearless. Everything that Jeongin wasn’t.

The pair stood like that, frozen for five minutes as they watched the mutated man prowl around, like the beast he’d became. Jeongin hiding behind Chan and trying not to panic.

Only once Chan was sure that the monster was gone, he linked his fingers with Jeongin’s dragging the younger out of their hiding place and into the building they were aiming for.

“Hyung… I’m scared.” He whispered, as Chan tucked them into the building, placing his bag on the ground. The elder hummed, pulling the younger back over.

“You’re being brave, Jeonginnie, I promise.” Jeongin didn’t believe him, but he nodded numbly anyway. His fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt as he let himself sit down.

Chan sighed, sitting next to him and linking his fingers together with a slight frown.

“We’ll get through this, Innie. Dunno when, but we will.” Jeongin glanced up at him, before smiling. 

“Yea, we will.”


	8. Monsters inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin was used to being alone

Changbin was used to being alone. He was alone, long before everyone he knew was a physical monster. Because, they were already the monsters in his eyes.

Some of them had been the monsters he grew up with. Others, had been ones he met through his schooling.

He hadn’t been there for his Parents’ change. But his sister had been, had the scars to prove it. She’d told him about it when they’d met up for the first and last time.

They’d split up after that, neither wanting to stay with living reminders of their past.

He preferred to be alone anyway

 

 

Three weeks after the event, he found himself on the east side of Seoul, heading towards Incheon, where he’d last heard from his friend. Of course, he had to be careful.

Changbin had seen a man try to drive through the streets a few days before, to get mauled by the creatures, drawn to the noise.  It was enough to know that there wasn’t people in them anymore. Not that he knew there were in the first place.

He had shrugged off the sight, hunkering down in the building nearby until he saw the man’s corpse move and– Zombies. Zombies and monsters, how cliche.

Note to self, do not let those things kill you. That’s when he started carrying around a knife. And maybe… Used it on some of the dead. He couldn’t help it if people were out of their minds and trying to kill him as well.

And that’s how he found himself where he was now. Watching a pair of boys as they crept into the building he was in. He’d heard the noise that signalled the creatures arrival, and apparently so had they. Only much alter than him.

He figured he had a minute tops to find them, before the creatures arrived. Changbin flicked his knife out, creeping out of his alcove and catching one of the boys from behind. In a moment, the knife was against his throat and he was staring into the blonde man’s wide eyes.

“Who are you two, are you trying to get yourselves killed?” He hissed, dragging the other out of view of the doorway. The boy in his arms whimpered.

“Channie hyung–”

“Quiet.” He pressed his knife harder, staring at this apparent ‘Channie’ with a cold glare. “Answer my question Blondie.” The other man’s eyes flickered to the door.

The boy sobbed slightly and Changbin let his knife move from the boys throat slightly.

“Uh…  _Fuck_ ,” The man cursed sharply, raising his arms slightly, “I’m Chan, that’s Jeongin and for the love of god please don’t hurt him.” There was a slight beg in his tone, and Changbin flicked his knife away quickly.

“Changbin. Now get your ass over here, before those things or the dead notice you.” Jeongin was pushed away from him and into Changbin’s alcove, with him following soon after. Chan hesitated before jogging over and whispering to Changbin.

“Dead?” And oh gods did Changbin not want to explain.

 

 

He woke up, one night, a week later, with Jeongin curling into him. Chan sat staring out of the window as another creature passed with a quiet distaste.

He sat up, untangling himself from the boy and creeping over to Chan.

“I’m thinking of moving on soon, hyung. Maybe you two should as well.” Chan turned to him, surprise passing over his face, before some slight sadness grew over him.

“By yourself?” Changbin nodded, and Chan seemed to shrink into himself.

“It’s how I’ve always been.” The elder sighed, fidgeting.

“Oh… You could, y’know, come with us if you want. Jeongin’s gotten attached, and you’re not half bad once you get past the knife to neck.” Changbin paused, it… Wasn’t something he could say he’d thought about before. Sure, Jeongin was sweet and Chan was comforting in a way. 

But, Changbin had always been alone. So it was weird. Chan blinked, waiting for his reply. And hesitantly, he nodded.

“Sure, I guess. I, yea. I’d like that.”


	9. Cold Hands, with a warm heart

His chest ached, and not in the good 'I've just run 3k and I'm resting now' way. No, it hurt in the 'there's something wrong with me' way.

Seungmin wasn't surprised, they'd crashed, on the way to a concert and now he couldn't feel his legs. His sister had stopped whimpering only minutes before hand, and he could feel his breathe becoming short. The phone discarded by his head, the last seven calls showing the emergency line... They weren't going to make it, were they.

He felt a hand brush his, gripping it tightly in a form of reassurance and the whispered voice of his sister telling him it'd be fine. He let himself believe it would be.

 

"Hey, wake up." A quiet voice roused him from his slumber, from where everything was soft and cool, to where everything hurt. His eyes flickered open, to see a man (boy?) with bluish hair perched on the edge of his bed. Seeing him awake, the man/boy smiled gently.

"Wh-" Seungmin started, leaning over to cough, pain radiating through his body, "Who are you?" The boy leaned forwards, reaching over to brush the hair from Seungmin's face. A sad smile rested on his face.

"I'm Jisung." Seungmin shivered, Jisung's hands were freezing. And something screamed at him that the boy wasn't normal. After all, he had no clue who he was, and Jisung was just resting on his bed in a faded pair of jeans and a t shirt. He was in no way, a doctor.

He lay back, staring at the boy in front of him, as he sat on what Seungmin supposed were his legs. He couldn't feel Jisung's weight though.

"... Seungmin," He slowly murmured, watching as the boy in front of him nodded, "Why are you in here Jisung?"

Jisung looked startled, until he little out a shaky giggle.

"I was, uh, passing by. You reminded me of someone." Jisung mumbled, twining his fingers together. Something in his voice reminded Seungmin of another time, another place. A boy with a pretty smile and black hair ran through his memories.

"So, you just decided to come into a stranger's room and wake me up?" Jisung nodded again.

"Sorry."

 

He was allowed to see his sister, for the first time in a while. And while his legs still weren't strong enough to hold up his weight, he was grateful for the chance to escape his room. Two weeks had passed since he'd first been admitted, and Jisung had come to visit him everyday. It made the persistent white bearable.

The only problem being, whenever he asked about Jisung, or described him, the staff looked at him like he was insane. To say Seungmin was confused was an understatement.

But that all drained out of his mind, as he talked to his sister, a smile gracing his lips as he relaxed in his chair.

"I told you we'd be out fine." She whispered, as Seungmin merely nodded, leaning back with a yawn.

"Why'd I ever doubt you?" He replied gently, turning his head slightly as a flash of red appeared in his vision. A young man, about the same age as Jisung, with fiery hair and freckles splashed across his face. It was odd, as his sister should've told him if someone had entered.

But the boy said nothing other than to watch Seungmin, with a knowing expression on his face. So Seungmin said nothing about it. But as the visit drew to a close, he could see the boy get restless and pace around.

"Thank you, once again." He smiled, waving a good bye to his sister as he started leaving the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy jump, and start following him. Seungmin swallowed sharply, focusing on where he was going. At least until a deeper than expected voice caught him off guard.

"You're about to miss your turn." Seungmin tensed, looking around until he spotted the freckled boy and took a deep breath. A peal of laughter tumbled out of the other's lips as he pointed down the hallway, he was about to miss.

Nervousness pricked at Seungmin as he turned down the hallway, retracing his path into his room. No one they passed seemed to notice the presence behind him. It worried him, as he gnawed at his lip.

He turned into his room.

"Now that we're safe and back in your room, can you drop the whole, ignoring me thing? I know you can see and hear me." Seungmin's head twisted in the direction of the freckled boy, who crossed to perch on the bed.

"You're saying that like no one else can." He muttered, pushing himself over to the bed and clambering in. A cool hand helped pull him on, and he shivered, before the hand quickly retracted.

"Because they can't. I would know, I walked into you four times when you were here to visit Hyunjin." Seungmin's breath caught, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Hyunjin hadn't died that long ago, and the pain of losing his best friend was still fresh. The boys eyes widened, and he cursed, muttering something in a language that Seungmin recognised as English, but with the strange lilt of an accent he didn't recognise.

"Sorry, he said you'd be like that." He mumbled quietly, reaching over and patting Seungmin's head. He shivered and the boy retracted his hand.

"Who are you? We, we didn't know any one who looked like you." Seungmin whispered, only for the boy to smile.

"Oh, uh, right. I'm, uh, Felix, Lee Felix." Seungmin stared blanky.

"You're a forgiener. Why is a forgiener like you in the middle of South Korea in my hospital room?" Felix fidgeted, raising a hand and placing two fingers to his neck, almost without thinking.

"I have no where else to go, can't get back home. Chan has the same problem." He looked away from Seungmin, and his questions.

"Why not? Korea isn't forcing you to stay."

"Because, we're dead."

 

Seungmin had to have been sedated. That's the only way they would've calmed him down. After Felix had decided to say 'they're dead', he'd screamed and kicked at him. The way he screamed at the doctor's to get Felix out, to keep Jisung out. He shuddered, slightly and flickered his eyes open.

And stared at the boy in ripped jeans in front of him.

The boy in ripped jeans, which he'd bought as a gift.

A gift for Hyunjin to be precise. Back when his sickness hadn't left him bed ridden for the last time.

"Hyun-Jin-ie?" He breathed out slowly, sucking in a breathe as the currently sleeping boy stirred, blinking at him groggily. The boy looked healthy, in death. The pallor, his cheeks had held during the last days, replaced by the rosy colour of before.

And he smiled, and gods had Seungmin missed his best friend.

"Been a while, hasn't it." And that was all it took before Seungmin was in tears, and clinging to Hyunjin. His body was cold, colder than he remembers, cold like Jisung's or Felix's hands.

"Then Felix wasn't... He's really? You're really..." Hyunjin held him as Seungmin cried, running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"He wasn't lying. He's really dead. There's... A lot of us actually." He let go of Seungmin to retreat a bit onto the bed, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, "We don't really have anywhere to go either, whatever guards the afterlife won't let us pass. Not for lack of trying."

Seungmin nodded, raising his hands to wipe his eyes dry.

"Can I meet them all?" He asked, cautiously, watching Hyunjin for a reaction. The boy paused, before nodding with a smile.

"I used to see them, before Y'know. When we were little and you came to visit me in the hospital when I got really sick. I grew up talking to them." Seungmin's eyes widened in a grim sort of realisation.

"Around me?" He asked quietly, to which Hyunjin nodded gently. Seungmin nodded again, opening his arms up, in a quiet question for a hug.

 

The next few days past in relative slowness for him, the only really exciting thing being walking back into his room to see Hyunjin hanging upside down over Felix, the pair talking excitedly. Felix made sure to poke fun at him, over that, after wards.

Other than that, he'd found out he was to be discharged in the next couple days. And that Hyunjin was finally going to introduce him to the other ghosts. When he'd told Hyunjin about the discharge though, the ghost had shrugged.

"I'll just come home with you then." The ghost had commented, laughing and reaching over running his cold hands through Seungmin's hair.

"And leave what was practically your second home?" Seungmin had asked back, a teasing grin on his face.

He thought back on the conversation, as he wandered along the halls. He was coming back from his sister's room. Apparently there were more complications with her than the doctor's had originally thought, so she was staying for monitoring. Hyunjin had offered his condolences at that.

To say Seungmin was a tad stressed was an understatement. Which is why he walked into his room, filled with more people than he was ever comfortable around and, took the deepest breath he could muster.

Around the room he could see Felix's firey hair, and Jisung's blue. But other than that,

A young man with pink hair rested on Seungmin's bed, a slim boy resting next to him. The man had the boy wrapped at a hug, watching as Seungmin walked in with a knowing smile. Another, darker haired than most of them and a harsh look on his face, stood near Felix and Jisung, staring straight at the human with suspicion.

Another young man, was seated in the chair that Hyunjin had been sitting in when he'd woken up, apparently just waking up himself. He brushed his hands tiredly through his brown hair, glancing at Seungmin, before looking at the last man in the room, and pouting.

"Took him long enough." And just like that, Hyunjin was at his side, leading him to the bed. The pink haired man smiled lightly, moving himself closer to the boy he was hugging and patting the bed next to him.

"I don't bite. None of us do, mostly. I'm not sure about Minho or Felix." He had the same accent as Felix, Seungmin noted, only a lot less prominent in his Korean. The sleeping guy groaned, flipping a rude gesture the Pink haired man's way.

"I.. Wasn't expecting all of you at once." The boy in the man's arms giggled slightly.

"I was the same." He smiled, gently, showing braces and held a hand over the pink haired man to Seungmin. His hand was warm when Seungmin grabbed it, a pleasant surprise compared to the cold of everyone else.

"I'm Jeongin. This is Chan," The pink haired man dipped his head gently, watching Seungmin with that knowing expression still, "The guy in the chair is Minho, and Woojin's next to him." Seungmin nodded, waving at both and then glancing at the man glaring at him.

"Oh, that's Changbin. He's a sweetheart, promise." Woojin murmured quietly, coming to sit next to Seungmin. The boy nodded numbly, taking in the various ghosts around him. And the one apparently human.

"I thought I was going to be meeting only ghosts, to be honest." He mumbled quietly. Jeongin laughed gently.

"I find that funny, did the same thing when I met Hyunjin." Seungmin heard Hyunjin laugh quietly at Jeongin's words, and felt the cold of his body as the ghost leaned into him. He frowned, slightly looking down at his lap.

"This whole situation is like some kind of bad joke. Seven undead and two living walk into a hospital room or something." Felix noted drily, and receiving a punch in the ribs from Jisung.

"Can, I ask something?" Seungmin asked quietly, now that he had more confidence. Now that he knew that Jisung and Felix were just as goofy around the other ghosts as they were around him. Chan tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow and he took a deep breath.

"Hyunjin told me, that you could go anywhere you wanted. But, you're all here. Why?" Chan smiled bitterly at the question, hand stroking Jeongin's hair gently.

"Depends. Most of us have something stopping us. Me, Felix and Jisung, our parents are all overseas. Or kilometres away. Hyunjin, he's got no where to go that people will see him. The others could honestly leave if they wanted." Chan said, as he looked at Seungmin. Minho snorted once, sitting straight in his chair.

"Could leave if he wanted, Chan says. Yea, well that'd leave you all with several less braincells. And you all need all the brain cells you can get." He grunted quietly. Seungmin just nodded to himself.

"I'd offer for you to come with me when I leave, but... I don't have room a home for seven ghosts. And Jeongin." The youngest snorted, a grin gracing his features.

"Bold of you to assume I don't have my own home. But..." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Seungmin, d'you have a phone number I can grab?" The sudden question had Seungmin jolting as he scrambled to write down his number somewhere.

"You know, Maybe, you can take half of these lot with you, when you leave. And, I'll take the other half." Jeongin commented quietly as he watched, earning a shocked expression from Changbin. The boy giggled at the ghost, leaning into Chan with a slight smile.

"I-I... Probably?"  Seungmin babbled out quickly, earning another giggle from Jeongin.

 

Felix lazily drifted around the room, watching Seungmin with a slight frown. The human ignored the ghost, focusing on his study.

"Are we actually doing anything at all today, Seungmin?" He eventually asked, coming to stand on the desk in front of him, then dropping into a crouch, "Because I could be at Jeonginnie's with the others right now otherwise." Seungmin shorted at him, blowing a breath at the ghost. A month and a half of living with them and he still didn't understand how they alternated between weightlessness and existing so quickly.

"No one's stopping you from going anyway, Felix." He replied, pushing the other off his textbook and turning the page, "Besides, I have study to do right now."

"You always do." Seungmin looked up at the ghost, a frown passing over his features for a moment. Before he shrugged.

"And?"

"And that means, you never get out you twat." Felix leaned over him to flick his forehead with those cold hands. Seungmin groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't Hyunjin be the one to have stayed?

"Ugh, fine. I'll go out to Jeongin's. You owe me man." He pushed himself away from his desk, stretching and standing with a yawn. Felix cheered loudly. The first few times that had happened, Seungmin had gone to shush him, before realising (read being told multiple times by Chan) that no one else in this house could hear Felix so what did it matter if he were the loudest thing alive? Er, dead.

Either way, it didn't matter.

Seungmin snorted at the thought, reaching over to grave a coat and pulling it on.

"I'll let mum know I'm going out, meet you outside?" He stopped referring to his mother as 'my mum' early on, watching as the various ghosts that came over reacted to it in unexpected ways. Felix, for instance, grew dejected as it made him think of  _his_  mum, back in Australia or something. It was just easier to refer to her as all of thier's now. Gods knew they appreciated it.

"A'ight." Felix noted, disappearing out of the room quickly, and leaving Seungmin to follow calling out what was happening to his mother. He heard her chuckle wishing him a good time as he sprinted out the door, to catch up to Felix.

"Hyung." He hissed, reaching out a finger to hook into his shirt, "Wait you dumb ass." Felix paused, letting himself get caught by the human, before linking his hand with him as he caught up.

"I waited Seungmin. Now hurry, we're already late!" Seungmin snorted, jogging forwards towards Jeongin's home.

"Sorry that I'm a responsible student, unlike you."

Felix rolled his eyes, staring into space in a way that Seungmin could only compare to that American show, what was it called? Ah that's right,  _The Office_. Clearly, the other male didn't see what was so funny about Seungmin's joke. Not that it'd been much of a joke but still.

"Very funny Kim. Now hurry up, before I set Jeongin and Chan Hyung on you." Seungmin sighed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going alright. Cut a guy some slack." Felix rolled his eyes, and pushed his hands into his pockets.

This had been happening a lot recently, Seungmin had noticed. Where he'd just, close off and shut everyone save Jeongin out. And even then, he still did that sometimes. It wasn't his place to argue against, but he wouldn't deny he was worried about Felix. Hell, he couldn't even imagine what it must be like to not know anyone in a country you lived in, let alone struggle with an unfamiliar language everyday.

And to do all that while dead?

Seungmin frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest.  
> I'm not actually happy with this one at all, but I'm stopping now. Because if i don't it's never going to get finished and I want it to end
> 
> so yea, this one cuts off a little sharply and im just...


	10. Which... Yea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold of you to assume Felix knew what he was doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am again adding to my apocolypse au that i dont need to

A month ago, Felix had been on a school trip. Or more like, his dance group was in Seoul for a competition. They'd passed nationals and so the dance club for his school was here, to compete internationally.

Hell, it'd given him a chance to brush up on his Korean as well. He wasn't as fluent as Rachel yet. But he was still more knowledgeable in the language than anyone else in his troupe.

Which is why, when they arrived in the airport, people were suddenly looking to him with his stammering, stuttering, Korean for help. Which. okay. That was a dilemma. Sure he could speak, well ish. But read?

Nah, that was going to fuck him up.

Robbo had given him shit for it later, when the two of them were in the room they were sharing with two of the other boys.

"Alright, so, you're telling me. You can speak Korean better than the rest of us, but you're still going to get us fucking lost?" Felix snorted, his cheeks blushing red.

That had been a month ago, the day before everything went to shit.

Juliet and Sam had become monsters, killing most of the girls in their room. And in the boys room?

Felix had no idea. He remembered Sakura, the Japanese transfer girl who'd joined them late that year, pulling him out of the hostel and running with him.

"They're all gone."

He wouldn't know for sure, until two weeks later when he saw Robbo's corpse stumbling along. By this point, he'd lost Sakura to the monsters And he was by himself in an unfamiliar country. There was no Rachel to help translate, no adult to help him survive.

He was literally, lost and alone. Trapped.

By all means he should've been dead by now. Fuck, he was only still alive at this point because of a Japanese girl teaching him to survive. And she could've just let him waltz right into death.

These things all became apparent to him the moment he saw his friend's corpse. Here he was, in a fucking convenient store to hide from all the monsters and there was a fucking zombie.

Felix broke down for the first time that night, muffling his sobs into his back pack. The one he'd picked up from their hostel back when Sakura was still with him

 

 

A month was far too long to be away from home, He thought glumly as he sat sheltered in the eves of an older building. It was raining, and starting to get colder. So Felix was fucking freezing right about now.

But alas, he had no where else to go, his parents and family still weren't returning any messages he left them. And he was in the. Middle. Of. Fucking. Seoul.

 _Extra, extra. Lost boy Felix Lee lost in the middle of Seoul in a fucking apocalypse. Mum pick up my fucking calls when?_ He huffed, pulling his bag close and peering around. The last alive human he'd seen had been about a week ago, a group of three young men and one of them looked liked he would kill Felix if he tried to talk to him. Which, no. He wasn't risking that.

So it was a complete fucking surprise when a man with cat like eyes tapped his shoulder nearly half an hour later, just when Felix had been about to drift off.

"Hm... Hyung, I think... Alive..." Felix's eyes blinked open, as he stared blankly at the man.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't speak Korean well." Which, was kinda true. But he was also half asleep and didn't want to translate the foreign language. Fuck that honestly. The man stared at him for a moment before puffing put a breath.

"Seungmin, you speak English... for him...?" He was talking to someone behind him now, and Felix caught more words this time (He really should've studied harder), but he missed most of the sentence still. Someone please just feed him to the monsters at this point.

Another young man trotted forwards, presumably saying something (Felix had stopped listening) to the cat eyed man, before turning to Felix.

"You're alive, yes?" The boy, eyes glistening with exhaustion (he probably didn't wanna be translating as much as Felix), asked Felix as he knelt down before him. And, okay, was that an American accent? Was this guy American?

"Stupid question, yes I'm alive." he groaned. The boy chuckled, offering Felix a hand up.

"I'm Seungmin, that's Minho," He gestured at the cat eyed man, "And that's Woojin." He motioned at another man who Felix hadn't noticed. And that was how you got yourself killed in this world, not noticing things. But honestly? Felix was too tired to give a fuck at this point. He just wanted to go back to Australia and maybe if Aussie was just as bad as Korea, fight a kangaroo or something.

It seemed to be a good time for bad decisions anyway.

"... Felix. My name's Felix." He grumbled quietly, his bag straps literally on his shoulders now. Seungmin looked pleased at his pitiful Korean (he  _really_  fucking should've studied harder).

"Nice to meet you Felix."

Felix grunted in response.

 

 

Surprisingly enough (Or not if you're actually a decent fucking human being, you pick), Seungmin and his friends were actually not here to kill him. No, the three of them offered him a place to hole up actually, all he really had to do was try help them as best her could.

Which... Yeah, he could do that.

No he couldn't translate English for them, they had Seungmin for that. But, general helping?

"You do know I have like no real world skills right?" He asked Seungmin one day, as he sat on a roof patio with the Korean grammar book they'd picked up for him a while ago. The other boy shrugged, his hands finding a stray thread on his pants to pick at.

"You can kick better than me and Woojin hyung."

"Yea well that isn't exactly hard." He argued back, laughing as a quiet comfort filled his chest. Maybe, just maybe he'd stay with this group. It was better than being alone at least.

After a few days of staying with the group, Felix had managed to learn that no, Seungmin was not American. He was Korean, he'd just learnt the language a while back. Felix had to say he was fucking grateful for Seungmin's parents, who had apparently pushed him to it. 

But now, Felix didn't want to leave. The boys had made him feel safe, taken away his loneliness. He liked having them around.

"Alright, it's not a competition Felix. We all know you did martial arts." Seungmin punched his shoulder, as the elder snorted. Then paused.

"Hey, Seungmin. I'd like that you know, if I could stay with you three. Try help how I can?" Seungmin's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled brightly.

"Great! That makes everything easier, hey maybe you could come to Incheon with us? Hyung seems to want to go there." Felix nodded, feeling content in his decision. Was this the wrong choice? Maybe, but.. He was happy for now.


	11. Gold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin Probably fucked up

There was a heavy silence between the two of them. The taller’s eyes averted to the floor from where he rested between the cushions covering the room’s floor. The other, his golden eyes glowing with anger and the black strands of his hair floating around his head like some sort of demonic halo.

The raven haired male shouldn’t have been as intimidating to the younger as he was. The man was practically an imp compared to Hyunjin, but it wasn’t his height that made him intimidating.

It was what Changbin could do that was terrifying.

“What I can’t seem to understand, is why you’re still here.” Changbin noted, in a voice too calm for the way his energy resided in the room. The demon leaned on the door frame, the picture of calm save for the way his eyes and hair were acting.

Hyunjin swallowed harshly, his fingers twisting into the white of his shirt. Avoiding Changbin’s eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the human, the human with an angel like appearance. Hyunjin shifted under his gaze, a thought drifting across his mind just to slow. Changbin caught it.

He scoffed.

“Of course you wouldn’t be able to outrun me Hyunjin.” He chuckled stepping forwards, to place a hand under the human’s chin. Hyunjin shook, his eyes widening.

“I--”

“You can save it  _Love_ , I won’t hear it.” He interjected the human smoothly, “I offered you the world, offered you everything. Yet still, you betrayed me. Why is that?” His fingers slipped from the boy’s chin, flicking to the side and sending the human flying.

Hyunjin hit the wall sharply, the breath being pushed out of him in a rush. He coughed, pushing himself up onto his knees to look at the demon before him. 

Changbin bared his teeth at him, kneeling down to place a hand to his chin again.

“Well?” Hyunjin looked up into the demon’s eyes, once warm and kind to him. Now cold and filled with hatred. He swallowed, before stammering out his replies.

“Th-there were hunters. Going to kill my br--”  
  
“Ah, I see. Loyalty. You can’t forget past loyalties, and let them die.” Changbin stood, drawing the human up with him. “You see the problem here Hyunjin? I cannot have someone unloyal in my service.”


End file.
